1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement delivery management apparatus and an advertisement delivery management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with a rapid spread of networks such as the Internet, advertisement delivery using a network has been actively performed. As one form of the advertisement delivery, display advertisement is known in which an advertisement is displayed using an image, a video, or the like on a certain space within a page (hereinafter referred to as an advertisement delivery target page) serving as a target of advertisement delivery.
In the display advertisement, effective advertisement delivery is realized by delivering an advertisement to a user having a user attribute (sex, age, interest, or the like) designated by an advertiser (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-238020).
In the above-described advertisement delivery, when a user attribute of a user who accesses the advertisement delivery target page is the user attribute designated by the advertiser, an advertisement is delivered. Thus, it is desirable to predict a delivery target user serving as a future advertisement delivery destination as a future log along with a user attribute thereof and to accept an order from an advertiser based on the future log.
However, when the delivery target user serving as a future advertisement delivery destination has a plurality of user attributes, the delivery target user is allocated in the order of the advertisement delivery orders. As a result, the delivery target users may not be allocated appropriately.